Tell her something
by Arylayne
Summary: Loke knows that he shouldn't have captured his princess heart, now he has to do the most painful thing. Loke x Lucy, slight Gray x Lucy  one-sided


_**Hi guys, **_

_**This is my first fan fiction for Fairy Tail .When I heard the song „Tell her something" by The Age of Information I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. I think this song would fit perfectly for Loke.**_

_**Enjoy (at least I hope some of you will)**_

_**English is my second language, so please don't mind little mistakes in grammar or choice of words all that much.**_

_**Disclaimer: Neither Fairy Tail nor the lyrics used for this story belong to me (sadly so)**_

_**Pairing: Lucy x Loke and slight Gray x Lucy**_

_**Please review ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tell her something<strong>

Loki knew that the time had finally come. He was inwardly shouting at himself, for having been so stupid to not stop himself from flirting with his beloved princess. Even if he knew that relationships between stellar spirits and their key holders were forbidden by the rules of the contract made between them. Still he had not been able to keep himself from falling for her. At the start he didn't mind falling for his beautiful master all that much, since he was sure she would always reject him, since she wouldn't believe that his words were more than just a game to him. But to him it was a way to channel his feelings for her without truly revealing them, since everyone thought of him as a playboy and nothing more.

He even tried to go on dates with several girls, both spirits and human ones, but contrary to before he met Lucy ,it wasn't any fun for him and he always ended up alone after gentlemanly paying the bill.

He just couldn't keep himself from comparing all those girls to Lucy. Her blonde hair that looked like it was made of woven gold, her dark chocolate colored eyes, that could melt any heart easily, as they had melted his the moment they met for the first time; her cheery attitude, the fact that even if she seemed a bit naïve at first glance, she was quite feisty and smart, her passion for literature and talent as a writer, her laughter that sounded to him sweeter as any birds song….

No other girl would ever be able to compare to her… not for him.

Above all she was the one to rescue him, to end his dull in-between existence as a lost spirit. She gave him back his pride, his sense of responsibility, his aim in life. Without Lucy he would be nothing, faded away into the void between those stars he called his home.

But instead of thanking her by being her true friend and loyal spirit he had to fall for her. That was just his luck, wasn't it? And the worst thing was that not his words but his actions slowly revealed his true feelings to her, showed her his compassion and made her change his opinion of him.

Finally, he started to notice that she was beginning to see him differently. Inquiring about his dates, being grumpy when he didn't show up right away, asking him to stay for dinner after a mission, inviting him over to her house, instead of Plue, when she felt lonely.

But then she vanished… for a whole seven years. It was true that time wasn't that big of a deal for spirits, at least in general. 7 years in her world were less than 2 months for him, but those two months felt longer than all the years he spent without her by his side. He barely ate or slept while she was away, full of worry, always waiting for her to return to his side.

After she and the others returned, they were all invited to the spirit world in order to celebrate. After the celebration, when everyone was drunk on stellar wine, Loki asked Lucy, unbeknownst by all the others, to accompany her outside. Outside he asked Lucy to sit down in the soft grass that smelled faintly of mint. Lucy seemed tired but happy and observed him curiously, waiting for him to say something. And, retrospectively very unfortunately, he did.

He was drunk on wine but even more on her company. So he gazed at her longingly and told her everything. How she was the only thought he had when he woke up and the only thought when he went to bed. How he wasn't able to date anyone successfully after having met her, because he kept comparing them to her, which meant they just could lose.

How he had spend hours of coming up with thoughts for her birthday present and ended up with letting Gray give it to her because he didn't want Lucy to know how much he actually cared. How jealous he was when he heard that Gray was thinking of Lucy as really cute (which he actually shouldn't have told her, since it was something Gray told him in secret). How he wanted to give up his existence as an almost immortal being and become a weakly human just to be able to always stay by her side. How he wished to become old with her while looking after a horde of grandchildren. And he finished his speech with just three words, it was the first time ever for him to have said them to a girl and Lucy had felt their honesty at that moment. And she accepted his confession which together with the romantic mood of the spirit world and the influence of the alcohol ended in far more than just an innocent kiss.

The moment he woke up the next morning looking at the sleeping wondrously beautiful girl, curled up in his arms, he felt as happy as never before in his whole existence, but at the same time he was aware that he had crossed a boundary he should never have breached.

This… what they had done could lead to severe consequences for the both of them, so he knew that as painful as it would be the only way out was to break this off as soon as possible. But he didn't, he couldn't… so he just fled from her side to think. He had tried for a while to withstand her summoning him, but at some point he grew too weak and appeared in front of her. When she looked up at him, he noticed that she had cried, since her eyes were red. Moreover she didn't look like she had slept very well till the night three days ago. She asked him why he didn't reacted to her summoning him, if this had been all a ploy of his, to get her into bed.

"But that couldn't ne it right?", she said. Since his confession had been so heartfelt, so honest. "It couldn't be that she had given her all to him if he cheated her right?"

Loke's heart felt like it was ripped in tiny little pieces when he lied to her, denied his true feelings, denied that the night 3 days ago was the best he ever had and everything he had said to her nothing but the truth. Instead he told her that her worst suspicion was right, he was drunk so he toyed with her. After all who wouldn't seize his chance to get a girl as nice as that in bed?

Hearing those insults Lucy's facial expression went cold. Due to her family history she had grown accustomed to grave happenings so she was able to react if needed. So she told him that she wasn't willing to stay in the position as his key holder and summoned and burned their contract right in front of his eyes while tears were streaming down her face. Then without saying anything she just turned around and went away and didn't look back once.

Loke couldn't recall how long he had stood there looking after her. He wasn't able to cry, even if he wanted to cry so badly. He felt like his very reason to exist vanished. He didn't know where to go, or what to do. When his power finally left him, darkness enclosed him and he found himself back in the spirit world.

Lucy had apparently send his key to blue Pegasus which had a young male spirit mage who gladly took the key and made a contract with Loke just 1 week after Lucy had burned their contract to ashes. But Loke felt that even if he promised himself to never see her again that he couldn't leave it like that. So a couple of weeks later, very late in the evening, it knocked at Grays room in the guild.

When a slightly bedazzled Gray opened up his door, just clad in his shorts, Loke stood in front of him and got knocked out by Gray with a straight punch in the stomach, before he was able to explain anything to Gray.

When he woke up he was hanging over Grays chair in a rather uncomfortable position while Gray was leaning against the wall with a scornful look in his eyes.

"I am not gonna regret punching you, even if it was kinda automatic. You know, I was the one that had to look after a totally messed up Luce, since I was the one to notice that something wasn't right with her. She told me everything, how could you do that man? If she fancied me, I would do everything to stay by her side. A girl like Lucy…you don't find someone like her all day", said Gray.

"Don't you think I am well aware of that? And next time, before you punch people, why don't you try hearing them out? Since the reason I came here is that I have to ask you for a favor", replied Loke, while holding his still hurting stomach.

After Gray finally agreed to at least hear him out, Loke explained what really happened and how he really felt about Lucy. Before he left he handed a letter to Gray and made him promise to read the letter after Loke took his leave, since that was the favor he wanted to ask Gray for. After saying this, Loke bade Gray farewell and said him that he was sure that Lucy and Gray were a good match in his opinion, even if it hurt him a bit saying so.

When the door fell shut behind Loke, Gray opened the letter and read it, as he promised to do.

_Tell her she is always beautiful_

_Tell her everything is my fault_

_Tell her this is not what I had planned_

_But tell her I am moving on_

_Tell her I am lost in misery_

_Tell her I have lost my mind_

_Tell her love is such a mystery_

_Tell her tunnels end in light_

_Tell her love will come around someday_

_Please tell her not to cry_

_I never meant for love to leave her cold tonight_

_please tell her that I tried to spare her all my lies_

_Tell her something_

_I cannot say all that my heart wants to tell her_

_but nothing can change that all of these words are not enough_


End file.
